The present invention generally relates to detection of telephonic devices for the assistance of the hearing impaired and delivery of directed messages to those utilizing such devices.
Teletype and Telex systems had been in use almost since the origin of the telephone for converting electronic signals to text prints. Bell Labs and AT&T had created a standard coupling between a telephone handset and a modem enabling the transmission and reception of audio tones generated by corresponding typewriter keys. The entire configuration of teletype machine, acoustic coupler, and telephone set became known as the TTY for “telephone typewriter”.
Since the 1960's systems have been developed to allow the inter-conversion of audio (sound) signals into electronic signals decipherable by a computing system. The use of an “acoustic coupler” or modem for providing text based communication for the deaf dates to the 1964 invention of a TTY capable device for use with telephone systems by hearing impaired physicist Robert Weitbrecht. For additional background on the history of the development of the TTY systems for use by the hearing impaired, see, H. G. Lang, “A Phone of Our Own,” Gallaudet University Press.
The actual mechanism for TTY communications was accomplished electromechanically through frequency shift keying (FSK) at first allowing only one-way (simplex) communication. By 1973 commercial products had been developed, such as the MCM (Manual Communications Module), which was the world's first electronic portable TDD (Telephone Device for the Deaf) allowing two-way (duplex) telecommunications, which was introduced to the public at a California Association of the Deaf convention in Sacramento, Calif. The MCM system utilized the five-bit “Baudot” code utilized by teletype machines for decades instead of the more recent ASCII code that is routinely utilized by personal computers. Although the MCM system was popularized under the TDD nomenclature, and generally supplanted older teletype based communications systems, over time, the term TTY became preferred terminology for any text based communications system for use by the hearing impaired community, including TDD labeled devices. Eventually use of Teletype and Telex machines declined and they were abandoned, in favor of electronic print communications, such as email and facsimile. Today, the acronym TTY is essentially in current use only with respect to communications systems for use by the hearing impaired.
During the 1970s many different companies developed telephone linked text communications systems, leading to a proliferation of communications protocols linking those devices, essentially tracking the expansion and development of modem protocols for communications between network linked computers. Initially, at least, most TTY compatible devices were created in cooperation with telecommunications companies, i.e. AT&T. Prior to the 1980's, telecommunications providers typically restricted attachment of unauthorized private equipment to their telephone system. Unfortunately, the proliferation of TTY systems and machine communication protocols has lead to incompatibilities between systems, and the lack of a standard system prevents general broadcast of messages to all connected TTY devices. For additional background on the operation of TTY compatible systems and the communications protocols associated with them, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,628 to Burritt, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0063520 by Michaelis, and the references thereto.
On many occasions, a variety of agencies, whether governmental, quasi-governmental, public utilities, or private companies have the need to deliver messages through telephonic systems. For instance, a governmental agency may wish to notify certain households of the threat of a natural disaster, such as a wildfire or a hurricane. The agency may initiate an emergency call system that delivers either a telephone message or records a telephone message on the answering machine of households that are at risk. Similarly, citizens may provide their cellular telephone contact information, for instance, and request the delivery of a facsimile, text message or email.
A significant proportion of any population consists of individuals that have one or more disabilities. In particular, the hearing-impaired (i.e. deaf) community represents approximately 1-2% of the population. Many households consist of entirely hearing-impaired individuals. Those households typically utilize a TTY device in order to communicate via telephone and such devices typically provide visual cues of incoming telephone calls, and provide a text based interface between a TTY enabled caller, and the user of the TTY device, i.e. the hearing impaired individual. When an agency seeks to notify households of the occurrence of an event, for instance an impending natural disaster or crisis, the agency seeks to ensure that all identified parties are so notified, including those who are hearing-impaired. Previously available systems could be programmed to deliver emergency messages to all telephones in a given locale (such as warning of approaching hurricane or wildfire). In the past, systems to provide notification of the hearing impaired would require users of hearing assistance communications systems would need to provide prior notice to the agency of their use of such devices as TTY machines. If no notice was provided, the crisis message would only be delivered in the form of an audio message, and the hearing impaired parties would not be able to decipher the audio message, or even recognize the importance of the incoming message. Thus, unfortunately, existing emergency notification systems either require TTY users to self-identify the need to have emergency messages delivered via TTY, or rely on failure-prone systems that do not effectively identify connected TTY devices.
It is well known that even those with the best of intentions either fail to “opt-in” to the delivery of messages in a particular format, or for some reason a message still fails to be delivered in the proper format. In addition, the hearing-impaired may not actually be present at their primary domicile or work location, and may be traveling, even if only for a few days. In such situations, providing location information for delivery of text crisis communications to the range of agencies that may wish to deliver an emergency message is simply impractical. Thus, opt-in systems suffer failures during actual crises that may lead to unnecessary property damage, injury or even death.
There also is a continuing problem with providing TTY notification, because there are a wide variety of TTY devices, and not all devices interact with the telecommunications system in the same manner.
Thus, there is a need for those agencies who may need deliver various notifications to be able to identify those recipients of telephonic notifications where there exists the connection of a device for assisting the hearing impaired. Such a system is needed to be able to decipher the connection of a TTY device, during the progress of a telecommunication contact, i.e., on the fly, and then deliver the appropriate format of message so that the hearing-impaired message recipient receive notification in a timely and efficient manner. Moreover, other emergency contacts may be in need of a system to indicate the need for assistance in an emergency.
There exists an acute need for a system and method that would allow various providers to identify the connection of a TTY device, identify the type of device connected, and deliver a TTY compatible message in times of need. Of particular need is a system that allows confirmation of TTY message delivery, minimizes communications connectivity issues, and records the presence of a TTY device connected to particular number, so that in-person notification can be undertaken, if warranted.